


Feeling

by Chimiint



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Multi, The Dream Pack (trc), i'll add tags and warnings as it progesses, somehow everyone who died in canon will be alive by the end of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimiint/pseuds/Chimiint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*I saw Prokopenko today* -9.20 PM</p>
<p>*And?* -9.25 PM, from gansey</p>
<p>*In his Golf, driving* -9.25 PM</p>
<p>*Yes, Ronan that is what that boy has been doing since he was 15, what are you trying to tell me* -9.26 PM, from gansey</p>
<p>*Prokopenko* -9.26 PM</p>
<p>*dreams* -9.26 PM</p>
<p>*Kavinsky’s dream* -9.27 PM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AWake

*I saw Prokopenko today* -9.20 PM 

*And?* -9.25 PM, from gansey 

*In his Golf, driving* -9.25 PM 

*Yes, Ronan that is what that boy has been doing since he was 15, what are you trying to tell me* -9.26 PM, from gansey 

*Prokopenko* -9.26 PM 

*dreams* -9.26 PM 

*Kavinsky’s dream* -9.27 PM 

* * *

 

**3 day prior**

Cabeswater as Ronan had dreamt it was flourishing more beautiful than Joseph Kavinsky had ever felt it. The dark haired boy lay in the midst of a small pool, unmoving. The water began to ripple as the wind picked up.

There was a loud splash, wings flapping, as the boy gasped for live, cutting through the water's surface. Clearing his head he looked around, sun shining, birds’ chirping, the smell of something sweet and fresh in the air _-Spring?_   Becoming self-aware he grabbed for his heaving chest; up, down, up, down, thump tumpthump thump thumpthump thump _–his heartbeat._ His arms fell to his sides. As he stabilized his hands and feet to hold onto the ground he could feel the water swirling around his ankles and the smoothed edges of round stones under his skin. He closed his fingers around one and tumbled trying to stand up. The cold water dripped down his slim frame, traveling down his body, back into the pond called by gravity. It felt like the wind was trying to blow him dry as he stood there surrounded by trees and unending fields of flowers in every impossible colour unimaginable. Everything felt soft, but vibrant. Touch sensitive to everything. He breathed in. And out, And in. And out, And in. Closing his eyes _–feeling, exhaling._

_-is this what I couldn’t have mom?_

 

The Stone he had been holding slid through his fingers and was swallowed by the water with a blunt  _flump._

 

Prokopenko woke.


	2. tired

Jiang lay on top of the supra and watched the smoke of his cigarette dissolve into the stars above him. It was late but he wasn’t in the mood to go to bed, it was not like he wasn’t tired, he was always tired. Never in the sense that he hadn’t gotten enough sleep the night before ( ~~even though he definitely hadn’t~~ ), always in the sense that he felt heavy, dazed, suffocated; tired of life.

_Nothing felt real._

It was hard for him to give a fuck when his cell phone vibrated. For a moment he considered kicking it off the car’s roof, sending it flying into the wet grass below, but when his hand touched the phone he brought himself to pick it up and read the message glowing at him from the screen:

*Proko just wpkeup, comw 2hospitak NOW* -2.56 AM, from Skov

 

* * *

 

 

Swan was talking to the nurses when Jiang walked in. “What the fuck took you so long” snarled Skov from where he sat beside Prokopenkos bed with his left hand holding Prokos right, fingers intertwined.

“They didn’t let me in, said I had to be a family member to see him, told them I was, didn’t believe me.”

“One of us should just marry him that would make everything so much easier.”

“True”

At that Swan turned around, his green eyes meeting Skovs: “One of us should marry _you_. You’re the one who gets himself hospitalized the most. Proko disappearing into dreamland just happend because Kavinsky decided to blow himself up he can’t do that twice can he.”

Skov thought he could hear "that selfish bastard" in the way Swan spoke, but didn't deem it worthy of his attention. He smirked instead: “Who do you suggest then”. As if that was his call the doctor entered the room and the three boys turned their heads to face him. Silence settled as they stared at each other, the three of them looking like predatory animals ready to tear anyone apart who dared to touch the fragile boy in their midst. Eventually Jiang spoke up: “When will he be allowed to leave?” he didn’t say “ready” or “healthy enough” he said “allowed”, all of them were always “ready” if it meant they could be together. No obstacle should be allowed to separate them and yet here they were, with one of them having been unconscious for over half a year and another one dead.

The elderly doctor seemed like he was considering _them_ more than he was considering his answer to Jiangs question, when he finally spoke it was slow and thoughtful like he wasn’t sure if they wouldn’t kill him if he said the wrong thing: “Well,… you see, your friend was unconscious for quite some time, a year-“ “10 months” Skov cut in, “Yes, 10 months, so you might understand that … we will have to keep him here for a while longer to be sure that he is physically and mentally, uhm.. ready.” “How much?” Swan asked, blocking Skovs way to the doctor with his right arm, since the shortest of the group was in the process of getting up. The old man seemed perplex: “Pardon?”, “How much longer” Swan elaborated, “Oh, yes well we’ll have to run all sorts of tests which will take a week at best and then we’ll decide if he needs rehabilitation and such-“ “He is fine!” Skov was now standing with a furious expression on his face, he was frustrated with the situation with everything. He was glad that Proko had woken up, but it didn’t make sense. Proko being awake meant Kavinsky being alive and that was something he didn’t dare to hope for. The fact that this doctor was making all of it even more difficult than it already was didn’t go well with him already being upset. _The rest understood._

“K is alive,” it was quiet but steady: “I want to go home.” insteantly the rooms’ attention was entirely on the boy in the bed.

Swans voice was threatening and clearly directed at the doctor, as the monster boys huddled close to their friend: “Leave.”, he didn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no clue about commar placement bare with me


End file.
